1100adfandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
Artifacts Artifacts are the items that alter the certain characteristics of a hero or of his army temporarily or permanently. - One can get the artifacts fighting against NPC- armies in Adventure Huts and in some Mercenary Camps. The probability of an artifact dropping and its type is random in nature. The type of the artifacts dropping depends on the type of the adventure hut/mercenary camp. The more difficult the place, the higher the probability of getting a high-level artifact. - Some artifacts can be received as a contribution from the inhabitants of the mercenary camp that you control. Once a week or two you can get incoming mail with the offerings. - The use of several identical artifacts of temporary effect will not multiply the desired characteristic but will simply extend the duration of its effect. For instance, if you have used 3 water bottles you will not get 3 times 5% as a bonus to logistics and path-finding for 1 hour, but only the 5% logistics/path-finding bonus for 3 hours (and not 1 hour). Temporary Effect Artifacts The artifacts of this type are one-off things; they only work their effect for a limited amount of time counting from the moment they are activated. Once this artifact is activated it disappears and its icon is moved to the list of the hero’s skills; if you move your cursor over the icon you will see the description of the artifact effect and the time of effect left on timer. Also, you can trace the time of effect left by looking at the thin line over the artifact icon that goes shorter as times passes. Attack Defense Morale Movement Experience Permanent Effect Artifacts The permanent artifacts should be put on your hero so they are activated. Any one hero can use up to 2 artifacts of this type at any given time: one defense artifact in his/her left hand and one attack artifact in the right hand. It is impossible to use 2 swords or 2 shields simultaneously; it is also impossible to use to hero’s diaries at the one and the same time. Each putting-on-hero wears the artifact down by 4 units. The removal of the artifact from the hero does not change its condition. The artifact is worn gradually all the time that it is on the hero – 4 units per day. The Artificer skill of the hero allows for the reduced wear when the artifact is put on the hero as well as the daily wear of the artifact down to 1 unit. Artifacts can be of the different quality; for instance, the hero’s diary has the quality = 100, i.e. 1 unit of wear equals 1% of wear in this case. Other artifacts can prove to be sturdier than that. You can see the condition of the artifact by moving your cursor over the thin colored band right over the artifact icon. N.B.: only new artifacts can be sold at the auction. Once you have used your artifact on your hero you won’t be able to sell it anymore due to the slight but still present wear and tear. Attack Defense Morale Movement Festivity Artifacts Composite Artifacts Ingredient Artifacts